Duet Partners
by barnes1917
Summary: In which Ally sings a duet with a stranger and is tripped by a handsome blonde in the same night. (Inspired by an AU I found on tumblr a while back. Can't remember what user is responsible for this wonderful AU but if I find it again I'll credit them. T for swearing and minor alcohol mention.)
1. Chapter 1

_**Austin & Ally AU slightly important information that I couldn't fit into the story; The gang is in their last year of college, I guess, and haven't met before. Ally and Trish live together in a small apartment just outside of campus, and Austin and Dez just moved in next door but Trish and Ally are so busy that they've never really seen them. Ally still has the same dream of becoming a singer but with less severe stage fright. Austin is pursuing a career as a singer as well, but hasn't gotten his big break yet.**_

 ** _Now that that's all out of the way, read on and I hope you enjoy it enough to review or something. :D_**

 ** _DC: I don't own shit. :))))_**

* * *

"Hey, I'm going to this bar later, you should come. Jace said it's usually pretty calm. Not the crazy late night scene that you hate." Trish stated, plopping down on the other end of the couch.

I put down the book I was reading to look up at her. "What time?"

"In two hours."

I thought for a moment before answering. It's Christmas break, I have nothing planned tomorrow, so what harm could there be in going out for a little bit? "Okay. I'll go."

Trish grinned. "Great."

I decided I should shower before going to the bar, so I grabbed a few things and headed into the bathroom of our shared apartment.

I turned the water on, just hot enough to steam up the bathroom a little bit but not hot enough to burn my skin. I slipped my jeans, shirt and undergarments off before stepping into the shower.

After washing out my shampoo, I heard a quiet mumbling coming from what seemed to be the other side of the shower wall. It took a moment for me to realize it was quiet singing, and the song was one of my favorites.

 _"Oh, all my friends are turning green, you're the magicians assistant in their dreams.."_ It sounded like a guy singing. _"Ohh, ooh, and they come unstuck,_

 _"Lady, running down to the riptide,_

 _taken away to the dark side,_

 _I wanna be your left hand man."_

He has a _really_ good voice, whoever he is.

"I love you when you're singing that song and I got a lump in my throat cause you're gonna sing the words wrong." I found myself singing along before I could stop.

He hesitated for one moment too long, and I worried I had freaked out our newest neighbors, but he continued our impromptu duet. " _There's this movie that I think you'll like; This guy decides to quit his job and heads to New York City,"_

 _"This Cowboys running from himself, and she's been living on the highest shelf."_ We both sang.

"Ohh, ooh,"

" _And they come unstuck,_ " He sang out. " _Lady, running down to the riptide, taken away to the dark side, I wanna be your left hand man,_ "

"I love you when you're singing that song and I got a lump in my throat cause you're gonna sing the words wrong."

" _You're gonna sing the words wrong,_ " he harmonized with me.

"I just wanna, I just wanna know if you're gonna, if you're gonna stay," I sang.

 _"I just gotta, I just gotta know. I can't have it, I can't have it any other way,"_ we sang together.

 _"I swear she's destined for the screen,_

 _Closest thing to Michelle Pfieffer that you've ever seen, oh,_

 _Lady, running down to the riptide,_

 _taken away to the dark side,_

 _I wanna be your left hand man,_ "

"I love you when you're singing that song and I got a lump in my throat 'cause _you're gonna sing the words wrong,"_ we finished together.

There was an awkward silence and I heard his shower shut off shortly after. I finished showering and stepped out into the steam-filled bathroom.

I got ready, trying to get his voice out of my head as I dried and curled my hair. His singing was beautiful, honestly.

By the time I got dressed, it was almost time to leave.

"Is this okay?" I asked Trish as I stepped out of my closet in a white tee, black jeans and black ankle boots.

She looked me up and down. "You look fine. Let's go."

We both grabbed our purses before heading to my car outside.

* * *

"Jace! Hi!" I greeted Trish's current boyfriend with a quick side hug.

"Hey, Ally. Trish." He kissed her cheek and led us to his very small group of friends. "Everybody, Trish and Ally. Ally and Trish, everybody." He introduced us. His friends, two guys and one girl, all smiled and greeted us before going back to talking to each other.

I gave a smile and a little wave before excusing myself to get a drink. As I approached the bar, a tall guy with shaggy blonde hair tripped me.

" _Shit!_ Are you okay?" He set his glass on a nearby table and leaned down to help me up.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." I mumbled, and took his hand for him to help me up.

"I am _so_ sorry," he said, letting go of me once I was steadily on my feet.

I finally got the change to get a good look at this guy. He wore a leather jacket over a white tee, dark jeans and worn out converse. I must say, he was pretty hot.

"It's-it's, uh, okay. I'm fine." I gave him a reassuring smile.

"Are you sure? I swear I didn't mean to do that." I let out a short laugh at the look in his eyes. He seemed like a lost puppy and it was absolutely endearing.

"I'm sure. I'm okay, _really_. I'm a clumsy person; this kind of stuff happens all the time."

"Okay." He paused, biting his lip in thought. _Is it really possible to be that attractive?_ "Can I buy you a drink?"

"I don't know-"

"Please? It's not really anything more than an apology drink." He promised, and I could tell he meant well by the look in his eyes.

But that doesn't mean I would accept right off the bat. Hey, a girl's gotta have a little bit of fun.

"Really? Cause it seems pretty flirty to me." I teased, crossing my arms and smirking.

"It might be a little. It's mostly an apology drink, though." He admitted with a small grin that made me blush.

 _Keep it together, Dawson.._

"..fine." I smiled back.

"Cool." We both walked to the bar and he looked at me, eyes wide as if suddenly he realized that he forgot something. "I'm Austin, by the way." He reached out his hand for me to shake.

I shook his hand. "I'm Ally. It's nice to meet you, Austin."

"What'll it be?" The bartender asked us, appearing out of nowhere and leaning over the ledge of the bar.

"I'll have a glass of strawberry wine." I said, smiling politely at the red head.

"And I'll have-"

"Bottle of Samuel Adams. I know, buddy."

When I gave the bartender an odd look, he explained, "He's my best friend. I know what he drinks cause his sorry ass is in here all the ti-"

" _OH-KAY,_ that's enough of that _,_ " Austin interrupted, causing me to laugh. "Can you just get our drinks?" He sent the bartender a look that screamed _shut up or I'll end you_.

The redhead laughed, nodding. "Hold on." He grabbed a bottle of Samuel Adams beer and opened it before handing it to Austin, then turned around and poured my glass of wine before handing it to me. "That'll be-"

"Here." Austin handed the bartender a ten dollar bill.

"Oh. You're actually paying this time? So this is a date?" The bartender smirked wickedly at his friend, who just rolled his eyes. Austin was going to protest, but his friend continued before he had the chance to. "In that case, I'm Dez. His best friend. It's about time this idiot got a date."

"It's-It's not a date, Dez!" Austin shouted, giving him that same _shut up_ look from before. "And if it was, it'd be over by now. You make me seem like a drunk loser who can't ever get a damn date, for Christ's sake." His cheeks were tinted red and I couldn't help but giggle at the sight.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Dez. I should really get back to my friends, though."

"Oh." Austin seemed a bit disappointed, but I didn't have the guts to say anything about it. I mean, he's a complete stranger, it's not really appropriate for me to prod.. "Okay. Well, bye."

"It was nice talking to you, Austin. And thanks for the drink." I smiled, slightly apologetically, up at Austin before walking away with my glass of wine in hand.

Trish was watching me with wide eyes as I sat next to her at the long table on the other end of the room. "Who the hell is that? He's _hot_."

I glanced back at Austin, whose back was facing me by now. He and Dez were having a conversation. I looked back at my friend. "His name is Austin. He tripped me and then bought me a slightly-flirty apology drink." I laughed to myself, but Trish just looked at me weird.

"He was obviously into you! I could tell from way over here. What the hell are you doing talking to me? Go back over there and get it, Ally!"

I hesitated, my eyes flicking back to the blonde. "No..I shouldn't.." I took a sip of my wine, watching Trish over the rim of the glass.

She just rolled her eyes, sighing. "It's been forever since you had a date. Ever since Dallas and Brit-"

"That's not it. I'm over him, you know that." I shook my head. It's true, I was over my lying, cheating ex-boyfriend. I just didn't want to ask Austin out because...well, just because. "Plus, you could be wrong. I doubt he even liked me-"

"Uh, think again," Trish interrupted, eyes widening at something behind me. "Hot guy at two o'clock."

I turned around, confused, and saw a very nervous Austin walking my way.

"Hi." He said, quite awkwardly. He paused, chuckling at himself.

"Hi." I couldn't help the smile on my face.

"Can I sit here? I can't seem to find another empty chair." He grinned, and I looked around the nearly empty bar before nodding. "Cool. Thanks."

We spent the rest of the night talking.

* * *

 _ **This is going to be a two-shot. The next chapter should be up within the week!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Part two/last chapter. This was insanely fun to write! Hope it's a good read too!_**

 ** _DC: I don't own anything._**

* * *

 _Hey._

I smiled at the text on my phone, replying with a quick _Hi there._

"Why are you all smiley?" Trish asked as she walked into our shared kitchen.

I shrugged, trying as desperately as I could to wipe the smile off my face. "I don't know. The weather is just really nice today?" _Damn_. My voice went up like three octaves; she'd know I was lying for sure.

She raised an eyebrow at me, pursing her lips. " _The weather is really nice today?_ Really? Do you think I'm that stupid?" She deadpanned, putting her hand on her hip.

I just shrugged again, averting my eyes.

A look of realization crossed her face, causing her to smirk. "It's that guy from the bar, isn't it?!" When I blushed and stuffed a bite of my salad in my mouth, she knew the answer. "Have you asked him out yet? Or did he ask you?"

"No and no." I rolled my eyes. "I'm not rushing into things."

She groaned. "I just want to go on double dates already! Just ask him out!"

"No," I laughed at her desperation for _me_ to get a date.

"Whatever. You're coming to the karaoke thing tonight, right?"

"I don't know...I kinda wanted to stay in tonight..."

She groaned again. "Ally! You need to get out of the house. You're going. It'll be fun. Get dressed. We leave in an hour."

Knowing there was no saying no, I sighed and finished my salad so I could get ready for tonight.

* * *

I laughed as Trish pulled me to the front of the small crowd to help cheer on Jace rapping one of Eminem's songs. We both cheered and clapped until he finished.

"I'm gonna go get something to drink. You want anything?" I asked my best friend, who was too busy chattering with her boyfriend. "Or not."

"You rocked it, babe!" I heard her shout to Jace as I got closer to the bar.

Someone else started singing a Katy Perry song, and I turned back to see who it was. It was a blonde girl who wore the entire rainbow. _Weird_.

As the blonde on stage belted out the intro to _Firework (way off key,_ might I add.) I turned back in the direction of the bar, only to be tripped.

 _Why does this keep happening to me?!_

" _Shit!_ Why does this keep happening?I am so-" the guy who tripped me paused his rushed out sentence, and I sat up to see a familiar face. He laughed, embarrassed, and held out a hand to me. "- _so_ sorry. I promise I don't do this often."

I laughed with him, taking his hand and standing up. "It sure seems like you do."

He laughed, ducking his head a little to hide his blush. "I'm sorry, again. I'll buy you another slightly-flirty apology drink, if that's okay?"

I grinned, nodding. "Sure."

We both walked to the bar and I ordered a drink.

"So, you karaoke?" I asked, glancing from Austin to the girl up on stage. She was almost finished with _Firework_.

He shrugged, hesitating to answer. "Well..not really. I mean I sing, but I've never really sang karaoke at a bar. We're only here cause Dez just broke up with his girlfriend and he needed a night out." He explained, and I nodded in understanding. He paused before continuing. "Why are _you_ here? Do you karaoke?" He asked, teasing me.

I laughed, shaking my head. "Gosh, no. I can sing but I have slight stage fright, so I probably won't be singing tonight."

"Austin! You have to sing!" Came a frantic voice from behind the blonde before me. I glanced over his shoulder to see Dez. "Hey Ally!" He greeted me, grinning and waving.

"Hi Dez."

"Austin, you have to sing. You have to because you're good and Jimmy Starr is in the audience and this could be your big break and-"

"Slow down, Dez, take a breath." He chuckled, putting a hand on the redhead's shoulder. He seemed to realize what his friend had said, though, because his eyes grew a mile wide with shock. "You said Jimmy Starr is here? Like right now?"

"Yes! This could be your big break! I already signed you up, and you're up next, so get up there!" With that, Dez pushed an anxious Austin up on the stage where the girl who sang _Firework_ had just left. "Hello, Miami Karaoke bar! This is my buddy Austin Moon," he gestured to an embarrassed Austin to his right before facing the crowd again. "And he'll be singing _Riptide_. This one is for you Jimmy!" He winked at someone in the audience, who just looked weirded out and very, very confused.

The music started and Austin looked to me, eyes pleading for me to do something, to help him, but I just smiled apologetically and shrugged.

His cue came, and Austin began singing.

 _"I was scared of dentists and the dark; I was scared of pretty girls and starting conversations."_

 _Oh my god. Oh my god._

I looked over at Trish with wide eyes and mouthed "It's him!" She looked at Austin, realizing he was the guy I had sang an impromptu duet with in the shower just a few days ago, and looked at me with equally wide eyes.

" _Oh, all my friends are turning green, and you're the magician's assistant in their dreams."_

That's undoubtedly the guy from the shower. I can't believe this. Who would've guessed?

 _"Ohh, ooh, and they come unstuck,_

 _Lady, running down to the riptide,_

 _taken away to the dark side,"_

Trish walked over to me, shoving another microphone in my hand. "Go duet with him!"

And before I could protest, I was up on stage with him.

" _I wanna be your left hand man."_

"I love you when you're singing that song and I got a lump in my throat cause you're gonna sing the words wrong." I sang, warily looking over at him.

He paused for a moment, hesitating almost one second too long before he turned to me, eyes wide and surprised, but he managed to sing the next line perfectly. " _There's this movie that I think you'll like,_ "

" _This guy decides to quit his job and heads to New York City,"_ We both sang.

A spark of realization flashed in his eyes, and I knew that he knew I was the girl he had sang with. I nodded, continuing the song.

 _"_ This Cowboys running from himself, and she's been living on the highest shelf. Ohh, ooh,"

" _And they come unstuck,_ " He sang out, grinning at me. " _Lady, running down to the riptide, taken away to the dark side, I wanna be your left hand man,_ " He walked closer to me, eyes locked on mine.

"I love you when you're singing that song and I got a lump in my throat cause you're gonna sing the words wrong." I sang, looking up at him.

" _You're gonna sing the words wrong,_ " he harmonized with me.

"I just wanna, I just wanna know if you're gonna, if you're gonna stay,"

 _"I just gotta, I just gotta know. I can't have it, I can't have it any other way,_

 _"I swear she's destined for the screen,_

 _Closest thing to Michelle Pfieffer that you've ever seen, oh,_ " He gestured to me and winked, and I just knew my cheeks turned red.

 _"Oh, lady, running down to the riptide,_

 _taken away to the dark side,_

 _I wanna be your left hand man,"_

"I love you when you're singing that song and I got a lump in my throat 'cause-"

 _"-you're gonna sing the words wrong,"_ we finished together, smiling.

Trish and Dez cheered the loudest.

"It's you. You're the one I sang with." Austin said to me, putting his microphone in its stand. "You are her, right?"

"Yeah, it was me." I said, handing my microphone to the next singer. Austin and I walked off stage together.

"I haven't been able to get your voice out of my head since we sang." He admitted, ducking his head to hide his blush again.

"Me either. You have a _really_ good voice-"

"Austin Moon?" A tall man wearing a suit had come up to us, looking directly at Austin. He seemed to ignore me. When Austin stiffly nodded, the man went on. "I'm Jimmy Starr. I'd like to sign you to my record label."

Both of our jaws dropped and Austin shook Jimmy's hand.

"What- uhm, I mean, th-thank you, sir. That would be amazing..sir."

Jimmy smiled. "Here's my card. Have your people call my people at eleven sharp, Monday morning." He turned to me after Austin grabbed the card to examine it. "And who are you?"

"Ally Dawson." I choked out, more nervous than I'd been in my entire life.

"Nice to meet you Ally. Would you be interested in a record deal?" He smiled smugly, as if he knew I couldn't say no.

"Are you crazy?! I would _love_ to! It's my biggest dream! I mean I _do_ have slight stag-"

Austin wrapped his arm around my head, covering my mouth with the inside of his elbow. "She would love to." He forced out a nervous chuckle.

I just nodded, looking at Jimmy with pleading eyes.

He handed me his card. "Call me at noon on Monday morning." He smirked and nodded before turning around and exiting the bar.

"We might have just landed a record deal with _Jimmy Starr_ ," I said, looking down at the card in my hands to make sure it was real and not some sick joke. I cannot _believe_ that just happened.

"I know. We're gonna be famous, baby!" Austin shouted, raising his card in the air and then kissing it.

I laughed, turning to him. "Yeah, well, let's not get our hopes up too much. We haven't signed anything yet."

"Have a little faith." He grinned, shoving the card in his wallet. "So..would you like to go get a celebratory ice cream cone with me?"

"Are you sure it's _just_ celebratory? Seems a little flirty to me." I teased, grinning up at him.

He laughed. "It's like...70% flirty this time. So...?" He held out his hand, and I took it.

"I'd love to."

* * *

 ** _So there's that! Successfully ended a two-shot for the first time in my life and didn't make it a multi-chapter. Austin and Ally fics are fun to write, they come pretty naturally to me for some odd reason, so expect a few more. I already have another in the works so. ^^" Plus AUs work so well with these guys that it's like I'm being begged to write them._**

 ** _Hope everyone who reads this enjoys it! I know it was a little cliche, but it's still cute, so..._**


End file.
